


Negotiations With a Lawyer

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Series: The Smiling Twenties [13]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Gay Male Character, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: “Hello bosses, what can I get for ya?” He asked. Boris just looked to Kamal, and he took a deep breath.“Information. What do you know about a...Martin Young?” Jimothan jumped, before looking around frantically.“Who told you?” He asked, and Kamal suddenly felt like this may have been a bad idea.
Relationships: Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit, Kamal Bora/Parsley Botch, Kamal Bora/Parsley Botch/Dr. Boris Habit
Series: The Smiling Twenties [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500791
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Negotiations With a Lawyer

**Author's Note:**

> It's here! The juicy gay shit!

“You know ‘Mal...I wouldn’t mind.” Kamal hummed in a confused way but didn’t look up at Boris. “About that lawyer. I wouldn’t mind if...well. You know.” Kamal jerked his head up and turned to stare at Boris.

“What? No! Boris, what are you talking about?” His words came out in a rush, betraying the anxiety he felt. “I love you, I would never cheat on you!” Kamal was really glad that they’d put the kids to bed earlier, he really didn’t want them to overhear this conversation.

“I love you too Kamal, but it wouldn’t be cheating if you had my permission,” Boris said, coming to sit across from Kamal. Kamal pushed the paperwork he’d been going over to the side to focus on Boris. “He seems to make you happy. And your happiness is what I want above all else. Besides, most mafia bosses have several partners.” Boris chuckled, but Kamal frowned.

“Boris...I...I wouldn’t want it to just be a flippant thing. I would...I would want to be with him fully. He’s…” Kamal sighed and stared at the table, unable to look Boris in the eyes. “He’s sweet and fun to mess with, but when he opens up, he's wonderful. And I know he’s stressed a lot of the time and I just want to take him in my arms and tell him it will be alright and…” Kamal sniffed as a few tears ran down his cheeks. “I’m more than happy with just you Boris. This will pass, it’s...it’s just a silly crush.” He felt Boris take his hands in his, before one hand came up to angle his face so their eyes met. Boris was smiling kindly, and he wiped away some of Kamal’s tears.

“My dear...I do not mind any of that. I know that you love me and that you always will. But...well, why should you limit your love? I know that if I were to tell you the same about someone else that you would at least listen. We will find some way to make this work. A way where all three of us can be happy.” Kamal nodded and leaned into Boris’ touch. “I love you so much my lily. We will talk to him this week.”

“Okay...okay, thank you. I love you too big guy.”

* * *

“And you’re sure?” Kamal asked once more. Boris rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help smiling. 

“I’m positive Солнечный свет. Now stop asking before I change my mind.” Kamal jerked his head away from the door to look at Boris. Boris just chuckled and winked, and Kamal relaxed a little.

They’d decided to talk to Parsley. Not about business, that was all going well. Kamal had a...very big crush on him. And, well, Boris was happy with Kamal doing as he pleased with that information. Kamal was terrified, but it would be good to get it off his chest. Besides, Parsley had shown signs of interest. He’d seemed interested whenever Kamal wore dresses, he’d held his hand, he’d been opening up and smiling. And his smile was so sweet and cute and…

Kamal took a deep breath and glanced at Boris again. He seemed to be spacing out a bit. Kamal really couldn’t have asked for a better partner. Boris was always by his side, he always had been. He knew that he had some insecurities about this, they’d talked about it some. They were going to talk about it more with Parsley. Kamal reached out and took Boris’ hand, which seemed to startle him out of his trance. He turned to Kamal and smiled, and Kamal smiled back. He adored that smile, no matter how much Boris hated it.

“Parsley’s here to see you.” Gillis’ voice came from the other end of the door. Kamal jumped and glanced at Boris one last time. Boris smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Let him in,” he said, and Kamal tried to make himself relax. He didn’t drop Boris’ hand, instead squeezing it tightly. He got a tight squeeze back in response.

Parsley came in, looking rather nervous himself. Kamal hadn’t told him why they were meeting up, so he supposed there was reason behind that. They could’ve been asking him for anything. Kamal opened his mouth to speak, but Parsley beat him to it.

“I have a favor to ask you,” he said. Kamal raised his eyebrows and glanced at Boris. Boris looked just as surprised. He gestured for Parsley to continue though. “There’s this...this guy and...look I don’t know how much you guys do protection of people not in the mob but...Martin Young. I want you guys to protect him, if you can.” Kamal’s heart fell into his stomach, which went cold. 

“We’ll do what we can,” Boris said, his voice authoritative. He sounded far off to Kamal. Everything was going fuzzy, and Kamal realized he was about to cry. “I think you should go now.”

“But-”

“I said you should leave!”

“Boss, I didn’t-”

“Out!” Boris yelled, and Parsley jumped. He scurried out of the room, and Boris was holding Kamal in an instant.

“Of course…” Kamal muttered. “Of course he’s taken. He’s so handsome, how could he not be?”

“We...we don’t know that.” Kamal laughed bitterly. “I’m serious Kamal, we don’t know that. This Martin man could just be a good friend of his.” Boris began to rock back and forth slightly, still holding Kamal tightly. “We can...we can ask?”

“No,” Kamal said, sniffing slightly. He took a deep breath and carefully stood up, giving Boris time to let go of him. “No, it’s...it’s fine. I don’t want to ask him about it. He seemed so nervous. I can just let it go.”

“We’ll ask Jimothan.” Kamal turned around quickly, and Boris stared him down. “We will ask Jimothan and he will know,” Boris said, determined. “And then we will know for sure and you will not have to wonder. We will know one way or another.” 

“I...okay. Yeah...we’ll ask,” Kamal said. He wiped his eyes and managed to crack a small smile. “We’ll ask.”

* * *

The speakeasy was busy tonight, and Kamal was thankful that it wasn’t a Friday. He didn’t want to have to be on stage after everything that was going on. Especially since he had something to do. He knew Questionette would have understood, but he wasn’t sure about the audience. But it wasn’t a Friday, so he had no reason to be worried. Tiff was on stage at the moment, which may have added to the crowd. It paid to have an old star on your stage. The bar was crowded, but people parted for Boris. And, if they were regulars, they parted for him too. It was nice to hold that much power. 

“Jimothan!” Kamal called. Jimothan turned to look at them, and almost jumped. Kamal smiled in a way he hoped was comforting. He really didn’t want this to go south. He liked Jimothan, and he didn’t want to upset him in any way. Jimothan came over after a moment, ignoring a few patrons on his way over.

“Hello bosses, what can I get for ya?” He asked. Boris just looked to Kamal, and he took a deep breath.

“Information. What do you know about a...Martin Young?” Jimothan jumped, before looking around frantically.

“Who told you?” He asked, and Kamal suddenly felt like this may have been a bad idea.

“Parsley said he wanted him protected. We just...we want to know who he is,” Kamal said. He actually felt a little nervous. Jimothan sighed and leaned away from them.

“I really don’t think that’s any of your business,” he said. Kamal sighed.

“You’re right. It’s not. Thanks anyways Jim,” he said, standing. Boris didn’t budge though.

“Who is he,” he demanded, suddenly threatening. Kamal gripped his arm tightly, trying to bring him back down from the facade.

“Boris, really, it’s not a big deal and-”

“You two aren’t about to do anything rash if you don’t like the answer, are you?” Jimothan asked. “Cuz your body language is telling me that you might.” Boris seemed to realize what he was doing and relaxed.

“I’m sorry Jimothan, I did not mean to...to get so upset,” he said. Kamal sighed in relief and grabbed Boris’ hand to squeeze it. “We...we are…”

“I wanna know if he’s single.” Both men turned to Kamal, looking shocked. “Parsley I mean. Is this Martin guy his squeeze?” There were a few moments of tense silence, before Jimothan began to laugh. Both Kamal and Boris jumped.

“Oh that’s cute! And he’ll love that, I’m sure!” Jimothan said, calming down a bit. “Martin is his ex husband. Poor Parse wants to keep him safe still I guess. But, well...that isn’t stopping you son, trust me.” Jimothan winked at Kamal, and he felt his heart begin to soar. “Parsley likes you plenty kid. Although...and don’t take this the wrong way fellas, but I thought you two were together.” Jimothan lowered his voice as he spoke, and Kamal was grateful for that. 

“We are,” they answered at the same time. Kamal giggled, completely overwhelmed by the happy feeling. Jimothan raised an eyebrow.

“Then...but…” Boris just slid him a fifty, and he went quiet. Kamal laughed, because wasn’t that a ridiculous thing? Paying your bartender to silence him on your relationship and how it worked. They’d have to explain eventually, it wasn’t fair to Parsley’s father to leave him in the dark. But Parsley hadn’t said yes yet. 

Although now, Kamal had hope.

* * *

“So...what now?” Boris asked, rocking back and forth slightly. 

It was the next day, and they were supposed to have a normal meeting with Parsley today. He was late though, almost half an hour late. Kamal wasn’t too worried though. Boris had probably given him quite a scare, it was only normal for him to avoid them now. He’d be here soon and they could talk it out. Kamal just really hoped Parsley would consider their proposition after what had happened the other day.

“Well, first thing’s first, you’ve got some stuff to say Mister,” he said, sitting down on the couch next to Boris. “An apology is most important. And that we’re protecting this Martin guy. And then...and then we’ll ask.” Kamal began to rock as well, which made Boris chuckle.

“Why are you so anxious? You’re not the one who yelled at him…” he said. Kamal put a hand on Boris’ shoulder and squeezed.

“Don’t get all down on me. We’re in this together and he’ll understand. He’ll...he’ll understand.” Kamal didn’t stop rocking though, even bringing his knees up to his chest. Boris hugged him, but there wasn’t a chance to say anything else before there was a knock on the door.

“Parsley’s here to see you,” Gillis called through the door. Kamal stood and opened the door himself, which seemed to surprise both the men on the other side of it.

“Come on in Parsley! We’ve got some stuff to talk about,” he said. Parsley just nodded and came into the room. Boris smiled awkwardly at him, and Parsley returned it, just as awkwardly. “I believe you had something to say Boris?” Kamal prompted. 

“Yes. I am...very sorry Parsley,” Boris said, standing up from the couch. “I did not mean to yell at you. It was unfair. I was simply trying to protect Kamal.” Parsley opened his mouth to speak, but Boris cut him off. “I hope you can forgive me, especially because of what we would like to talk to you about.” Boris smiled gently and Parsley rubbed at his arm.

“I...yeah. I forgive you boss, don’t worry. That uh…” Parsley chuckled awkwardly. “That last bit is a little intimidating though.”

“You have nothing to be scared of Parse,” Kamal said. “You’re safe with us.” There was a short pause before Parsley smiled genuinely.

“I know. I feel safe with you,” he said. Kamal’s heart began to soar again, and Boris looked visibly excited. “So...what did you want to talk about?”

“Well…” Kamal felt his face grow warm and he carefully took Parsley’s hand. He began to run his thumb across his hand, and Parsley blushed as well. “I’ve...noticed a bit of chemistry between us. And...I was wondering if...if you’d like to do something about it?”

There was a long few moments of silence before Parsley pulled his hand away, almost violently.

“I’m not going to be some mob boss’s fling,” he said, looking away from them both. Boris put a hand on Kamal’s shoulder, and Kamal took a deep breath.

“You wouldn’t be. I’m serious about...about us Parsley. I wouldn’t want you as a fling, I care about you deeply. And...and I know I don’t know you well, but I’d like to get to know you better so I can show you better that I mean that,” he said. Parsley looked back at the two of them, very hesitantly.

“But...I thought you two were…?” They both chuckled.

“We are,” Boris said. “But I do not mind Kamal having another partner. All I want is for him to be happy. And you certainly seem to make him happy.” Parsley looked between them in disbelief. 

“I...but...I don’t understand…” he said. Kamal gently took his hand and lead him to the couch, where all three of them sat down.

“If you agreed, and trust me Parsley, you don’t have to, but if you did...if you did you would be my partner, my boyfriend. Boris already is my boyfriend. But you would be too. Not a fling, not someone I would throw away when I got bored, but someone I...I love and cherish and protect. In addition to Boris, I would have you.” Parsley nodded along as Kamal spoke, looking more and more cheerful. “Does...does that sound good?”

“I...yes. Yes, I would love that,” Parsley said, sounding both relieved and excited. Kamal and Boris both grinned, but Parsley held his hand up before either of them could speak. “But...I would like to...to set up some rules? If that’s okay?”

“Of course!” Kamal and Boris said at the same time. They chuckled slightly, Kamal nervously.

“Well...firstly, I think the boss and I should get to know each other better,” Parsley said.

“Of course. Call me Boris,” Boris replied. Parsley smiled shakily.

“That...that includes not yelling at me.” Boris looked ashamed but nodded.

“I...yes. My...my anger and behavior is something I am trying to work on,” he said. “I am becoming too much like her,” he added in a whisper. 

“You are nothing like her,” Kamal said, his voice firm. Boris nodded. “Repeat it.”

“I am nothing like her,” Boris said, his voice shaky. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Okay...I don’t know what that’s about,” Parsley said, just staring at the two of them. They both jumped and turned back to Parsley. “Gonna share or…?”

“Someday,” Boris said, nodding. “But, yes, I agree, we should be better friends.”

“Okay...and, uh, secondly,” Parsley said. “I wanted to say...I don’t need to be filled in on everything in the mob. I mean like, normal stuff for my job is important but...I don’t need to know everything. This mob doesn’t need a third boss, and I don’t want to be it.” Boris and Kamal nodded. “Thirdly...would...would you want me to live with you?” Parsley blushed bright red as he spoke. “I know it’s fast but...I don’t know…”

“I...no.” Parsley nodded, and Kamal took his hand. “Not because I wouldn’t want you in my space, but because Boris and I don’t even live together. I’m just not ready for that yet.”

“Yeah...yeah, okay. Sorry for asking.”

“Don’t be.” Kamal cupped Parsley’s cheek and made him look him in the eyes. “Asking these questions is important.” They smiled at each other. “Is there anything else?”

“Um...can I kiss you?” Kamal blushed and glanced at Boris, who just grinned at them.

“Yes. Yeah. Of course.”

So he did.


End file.
